Pudding King
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Deep gnome | ethnicity = | occupation = Cultist | age = | patron deity = Juiblex | languages = Abyssal, Gnomish, Terran, Undercommon | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic evil | class5e = | refs5e = }} The Pudding King was an insane deep gnome cultist of Juiblex in Blingdenstone during the late 1480s or early 1490s DR. Personality The deep gnome known as the Pudding King possessed an innate power over oozes, able to communicate with them, playing with them like children. Spurned by his fellow deep gnomes for his interest in oozes, the Pudding King had a strong fear of abandonment and being alone. His mind already shattered, he appears to be immune to the madness caused by demon lords. History The so-called Pudding King was one of the original settlers who had arrived with Dorbo and Senni Diggermattock, to try and reclaim Blingdenstone. During the reclaimation of the city, he began to find oozes, talking to them, playing with them. This behavior caused the other deep gnomes to shun him, and eventually he was banished. Spurned by his people, he wandered into the Underdark, where he came upon two oozes, a black pudding and a grey ooze. He adopted them, playing with them as if they were his own children. One day, while playing with the oozes, they suddenly left. Afraid of being abandoned and alone again, he chased to oozes, only to be sized by a great hunger; Juiblex. The Faceless Lord showed the Pudding King an oozing nightmare that the deep gnome saw as a paradise. Sensing the power the deep gnome had over oozes, the Oozing Hunger granted him the power to command oozes so that he could return to Blingdenstone and devour it all. Taking the black pudding, now called Princess Ebonmire, and the grey ooze, now named Prince Livid, the Pudding King returned to Blingdenstone, taking the city's former center of government as his "castle", and carving a throne almost in the image of Juiblex, covered in green slime like the rest of his throne room, he began summoning oozes to help in his quest to devour the city. In the end, after a great battle between his ooze army and all the factions of Blingdenstone gathered together, the Pudding King was killed by a party of adventurers hired by some deep gnome factions after escaping from drow slavers of Velkynvelve. Appendix Appearances * Out of the Abyss References Category:Deep gnomes Category:Gnomes Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Juiblex Category:Inhabitants of Blingdenstone Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Sorcerers